The Human and Demon : Lucifer
by byunpica
Summary: Iblis itu apa? Apakah dia orang yang selalu menolong orang lain dalam keadaan susah? Apakah kau Si iblis itu? - Byun Baekhyun. Kau hanya milik seorang pangeran iblis bernama Park Chanyeol dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Kau milikku. Takkan ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu maka dia harus mati di tanganku – Park Chanyeol./Chanbaek/Yaoi/BXB
1. Chapter 1

**The Human and Demon : Lucifer**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Iblis itu apa? Apakah dia orang yang selalu menolong orang lain dalam keadaan susah? Apakah kau Si iblis itu? - Byun Baekhyun.

Kau hanya milik seorang pangeran iblis bernama Park Chanyeol dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Kau milikku. Takkan ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu maka dia harus mati di tanganku – Park Chanyeol.

..

...

Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah anak dari seorang raja iblis dan akan menjadi penerus ayahnya. Untuk saat ini dia tinggal di bumi sebelum kerajaan iblis menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol dikenal sebagai Lucifer, dia memiliki sifat kejam, sadis, tak punya hati, suka memerintah dan perintahnya adalah mutlak untuk dituruti. Apapun yang menjadi keinginannya, maka dia akan mendapatkannya. Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak yang juga menginginkan kekuasaan sang ayah.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, Seorang namja cantik dan ceria namun memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuatnya bersikap seperti anak berusia 5 tahun, ia juga sangat polos dan lugu. Di dalam keluarganya dia anak yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh ibunya, karena ibunya selalu menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kematian suaminya. Ibunya bahkan tega menjual tubuh Baekhyun pada laki-laki hidung belang dan perut buncit untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Tapi dari itu semua, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membenci ibunya. Baekhyun paling disayang oleh kakak-kakaknya.

…

…

Bagian 1 : Prolog

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Park Seunghyun anak pertama dari pasangan raja dan ratu iblis memiliki keinginan untuk menguasai kerajaan iblis. Tapi setelah ibunya melahirkan anak kedua, yang menurut ramalan akan membawa kesehjateraan bagi kerajaan iblis dan juga masyarakatnya. Hal itu membuat emosi Seunghyun memuncak, dia berniat akan membunuh adiknya saat waktunya tiba. Tapi raja dan ratu iblis telah lebih dulu mengetahui rencana putra sulung mereka. Mau tidak mau, mereka menurunkan anaknya ke bumi agar terhindar dari ancaman pembunuhan dari anak pertama mereka. Mereka memberi nama anaknya, Park Chanyeol dan meletakkanya di depan rumah seorang manusia yang kebetulan belum memiliki seorang anak dan sangat menginginkan anak. Raja dan ratu iblis itu tersenyum saat putranya disambut dengan baik dan mereka yakin manusia itu akan menjaga anaknya dengan baik, suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengambil anaknya kembali. Untuk saat ini biarkan putra bungsu mereka hidup di bumi.

…

…

…

17 tahun kemudian

Park Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Di dalam keluarga angkatnya, dia terlalu di sayang sehingga membuatnya selalu bersifat seenaknya dan apapun kemauanya harus dituruti. Perintahnya juga mutlak untuk dilaksanakan, jika tidak maka orang itu harus mati. Orang tua angkatnya yang merupakan seorang pemimpin mafia, membuat sifat kejam Chanyeol muncul. Dia berkeinginan menjadi seperti ayahnya saat dewasa nanti.

…

…

…

TBC

Baru prolog, Mau lanjut? Apa dihapus aja ceritanya?

Makasih udh nyempetin buat mampir;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Human and Demon : Lucifer**

…

…

…

**Bagian 2 : Handsome and Innocent**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu tentang dirinya. Bahkan semua makhluk hidup di seluruh penjuru dunia ini mengenal namanya. Seorang pemimpin mafia yang kejam dan sadis, ia suka membunuh dan ia juga menyukai darah manusia. Baginya darah seperti lukisan abstrak terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia membunuh tidak menggunakan hati, siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya, Tidak perduli ia perempuan atau anak kecil sekalipun. Kematian mungkin pilihan yang paling bagus untuk si korban. Biasanya orang-orang akan menemuinya untuk membalaskan dendam mereka dan sebagai bayarannya adalah jiwa mereka yang akan menjadi budak di kerajaan iblis.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar mengisi kesunyian ruangan dengan lampu temaram itu. Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang mulai terbuka. Menampilkan pelayan setianya.

"Ada apa, Kim?" Suara berat yang sarat akan perintah itu membuat Junmyeon, pelayan setianya merinding dengan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah menakutkan. Ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan apa tujuannya kemari akibat tatapan intimidatif dari tuannya itu.

"Mmm, begini.."

"Katakan yang jelas Kim."

Park Chanyeol adalah pria dominan dengan seluruh kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Pria itu membenci hal yang berbelit-belit. Jadi ketika Chanyeol telah memperingatinya seperti itu, maka ia harus mengubah cara berbicaranya jika tidak ingin kepalanya dijadikan hiasan di sudut ruang kerja milik Chanyeol.

Kejam memang, tapi itulah tuannya.

"Begini Bos, kita ada masalah. Pihak kepolisian sudah mengetahui jika kita menjual beberapa pistol dan sniper ke berbagai negara dengan ilegal. Mereka meminta kita untuk berhenti, jika tidak mereka akan mengerahkan beberapa polisi militer untuk menangkap kita."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Bajingan- bajingan kecil itu lagi. Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati yang tertuju untuk seonggok polisi yang selalu menghambat bisnis di dunia gelapnya itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku takut? Bahkan aku sangat menantikan kapan mereka akan menyerang kita. Sekarang kau kirim beberapa sniper itu ke negara Amerika. Mereka sudah membayar banyak untuk hal itu."

"Baiklah, bos." Perintah Chanyeol itu mutlak. Jadi ia hanya akan melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan oleh tuannya itu.

Junmyeon langsung undur diri setelah membungkuk penuh hormat lalu berlalu dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap samping dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul malam hari dari atas. Entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan saat ini ,yang jelas ini bukan tentang bisnis gelapnya, bahkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya semua masalah dapat terselesaikan. Tidak bukan itu, pikirannya tengah tertuju kepada seorang lelaki mungil yang dengan polosnya menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang malaikat.

"Aku harus menemukan lelaki itu dan menjadikannya milikku." Batinya sembari mengeluarkan smirknya.

…

…

…

"Kau sedang apa, Baekhyunni?" Tanya Yuri lembut sembari mengusap pelan rambut adik bungsunya itu.

"Noona! Hmm Baekhyun sedang membuat rumah untuk kita." Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Yuri yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengusap surai halus Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apakah sudah jadi rumahnya?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberengutkan bibirnya lucu," Masih ada yang kurang. Baekhyun belum membuat pintu dan jendelanya." Sahut Baekhyun pelan. Saat ini ia dan kakak-kakaknya tengah pergi ke pantai dan dia bermain dengan pasir sendirian. Sedangkan kakak-kakaknya yang lain sedang berenang dengan gembira di sebelah sana. Ketika ia sedang asik membuat rumah, tiba-tiba kakak sulungnya menghampirinya dan menemaninya bermain.

Yuri menatap miris adik bungsunya , ia sangat sedih. Kenapa ibunya sangat membenci Baekhyun? Padahal Baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang manis dan ceria. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah membenci ibunya sama sekali. Jika ditanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak membenci ibunya yang telah bersikap kasar kepadanya, pasti dia akan menjawab karena Baekhyun sayang ibu dan ibu menyayangi Baekhyun tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Setelah itu ia tidak akan membahasnya lagi.

"Noona kenapa menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kakaknya.

Yuri cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Noona tidak apa-apa. Pasir itu membuat mata Noona menjadi perih. Ayo Noona temani Baekhyun bermain." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu cepat-cepat mengganti ekspresinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ketika Yuri menemani adik bungsunya itu, ingatannya berputar pada 9 tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya dengan terpaksa membohongi adik bungsunya itu.

*FLASHBACK*

3 tahun yang lalu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Itu membuat ayah mereka meninggal, dan adik bungsu mereka trauma. Bahkan semenjak kejadian itu ibu mereka membenci Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar anak pembawa sial! Jika saja kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk pergi ke kebun binatang, kita semua tidak akan kecelakaan dan ayahmu masih hidup!" Bentak ibu mereka emosi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang masih kecil hanya menangis tanpa suara dan duduk meringkuk di dalam kamarnya. Yuri dan yang lainnya yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menatap kasihan pada adik kecil malangnya tersebut . Semenjak hari itu, ibu mereka tidak pulang selama sebulan. Tapi setelah kembali ia sudah menikah lagi. Ibu mereka sangat membenci Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun tidak boleh ikut makan bersama mereka di meja makan. Kamarnya pun di pindahkan ke gudang yang telah dibersihkan oleh kakak-kakaknya hingga Baekhyun bisa merasa nyaman saat tidur nanti. Bahkan kakak-kakaknya membelikan boneka teddy bear untuk menghiasi kamar adik mereka tanpa sepengatahuan ibu mereka.

Sampai di mana Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa tapi pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil, ayah tirinya mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ayah tirinya amat menyanyangi Baekhyun, bahkan ia selalu membelikan Baekhyun pizza tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Ia hanya kasihan dengan Baekhyun karena istrinya tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Baju-baju baru dan bagus juga di belikan oleh ayah tirinya hingga Baekhyun mulai menemukan sosok figur ayahnya yang baru.

"Apa Baekhyun senang ayah ajak jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Donghae tersenyum melihat semangat yang keluar dari diri Baekhyun, begitu juga Yuri yang ikut menemani mereka. Mereka mengunjungi kebun binatang, Baekhyun berkata ia suka melihat begitu banyak hewan disana lalu setelahnya mereka pergi ke Lotte World. Di sana mereka menaiki berbagai wahana. Sampai waktu pulang tiba, di tengah perjalanan, hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Rem mobil yang ditumpangi ketiganya blong hingga bergerak tidak menentu arah, sampai akhirnya…

BRAKK

Mobil itu menabrak pohon dengan Donghae yang memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk melindunginya agar tidak terluka.

"AYAH!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris.

"Uhuuk ayah senang uhuuk Baekhyun selamat uhuuk" Mulut Donghae mengeluarkan darah dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis histeris.

"T-tidak ayah-"

Ceklek

Pintu mobil disamping Baekhyun terbuka hingga menampilkan Kakak sulungnya, Yuri dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Berusaha mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar menyelamatkan diri. "Ayo kita keluar sebelum mobil ini meledak, Baekhyun." Ajak Yuri sambil sesekali meringis menahan luka menganga yang menghiasi paras cantik wajahnya.

"Ayo ayah kita keluar." ucap Baekhyun sembari menarik-narik lengan ayah tirinya yang hanya diam di tempat.

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baekhyun saja yang keluar dengan Yuri noona. Ayah ingin di sini saja." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut,menolak jawaban yang diberikan oleh ayah tirinya tersebut.

"Tidak. Ayah harus ikut Baekhyun keluar. Jika ayah tidak keluar maka Baekhyun juga tidak."

Donghae menatap Yuri , "Bawa dia keluar" Suaranya lemah.

"Tapi ayah— "

"Jangan pedulikan ayah. Cepat selamatkan dirimu dan juga adikmu" Ucapan Yuri terpotong oleh Donghae. Yuri mengangguk dan menarik paksa Baekhyun meski ia mulai memberontak dalam dekapannya, saat sudah berada lumayan jauh dari lokasi kejadian-

BOOM

Mobil itu meledak. Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara.

"Ayah hiks ayah hiks hiks hiks…." Yuri yang merasa kasihan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Ia juga merasa kehilangan dengan kepergian ayah tiri mereka. Bagaimanapun Donghae merupakan sosok ayah kedua yang berhasil menyembuhkan luka di hati Baekhyun setelah kepergian ayah kandung mereka 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah semua ayah membenci Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri lagi?" pertanyaan lugu dan polos yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun itu tak ayal membuat Yuri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk adik bungsu tersayangnya tersebut.

…

…

…

PLAK

"Kau membuat suamiku meninggal! Aku membencimu Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar anak pembawa sial!" Sang ibu mengamuk saat mendengar suaminya meninggal karena menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tega memukuli Baekhyun dan menamparnya beberapa kali juga mengatakan itu semua kesalahannya.

"Ibu… cukup ibu…. Kasihan Baekhyun" Seokjin memegang tangan ibunya yang hendak memukul Baekhyun lagi.

"TAPI DIA BENAR-BENAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! DIA MENGHILANGKAN NYAWA AYAH KALIAN!" Murka sang ibu dan mendorong kasar tubuh Seokjin hingga jatuh kelantai lalu kembali memukuli Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Yuri melihat iba dengan Baekhyun yang di pukuli ibunya bahkan Seohyun, Jinyoung, dan Kyuhyun sudah memalingkan wajah mereka karena tidak sanggup melihat adik mereka di pukuli oleh ibu mereka, bahkan mereka sudah menitikkan airmatanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini, tapi yang Yuri liat Baekhyun tidak mengeluh sakit atau pun terisak menangis saat di pukuli.

"IBU CUKUP!" Seokjin berteriak dan itu berhasil ketika sang ibu berhenti dan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Seokjin dengan cepat berhambur memeluk adiknya. Yuri, Seohyun, Kyuhyun dan Jinyoung mendekati mereka dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" Tanya Seohyun lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kakak-kakaknya dengan binar polos khas anak kecil, "Kenapa ibu marah dan memukuli Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun sudah nakal hingga membuat ibu marah?" Mereka semua saling lempar pandang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Ketika Seokjin ingin menjawab, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kode agar Seokjin tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan apa-apa Baekki. Mungkin ibu hanya lelah dan membutuhkan pelampiasan jadinya ibu melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun" Sahut Jinyoung.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan tersenyum, "Pelampiasan itu, apa Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu. Jinyoung meringis, Ia lupa jika adiknya itu begitu polos.

"Eum… itu— semacam bentuk rasa sayang ibu pada Baekhyun" Bohong Yuri, ia memotong perkataan Jinyoung yang terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya, "Jadi ibu sayang Baekhyun?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Iya. Ibu sayang Baekhyun. Sekarang ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam" Ajak Yuri sambil menggenggam jemari mungil adiknya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Yuri membawa Baekhyun kekamar dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur seperti biasa.

"Maafkan noona yang sudah berbohong kepadamu, Baekhyun-ah" Batin Yuri menatap lekat adiknya yang mulai terpejam mengarui mimpi indahnya.

Setelah itu keesokkan paginya, Yuri membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater. Psikiater itu mengatakan batin Baekhyun baru saja mengalami guncangan yang cukup keras hingga ia kembali menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun ia nanti sudah remaja. Baekhyun juga akan cepat melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya hatinya terluka. Yuri hanya menatap sendu Baekhyun yang saat ini tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Noona ice cream!" Pekik Baekhyun senang,sambil menunjuk kedai ice cream dipinggir jalan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang di tengah jalan.

Yuri tersenyum dan menepikan mobilnya, "Ayo kita turun membeli ice cream untuk Baekhyun."

"Yeayy! Baekhyun sayang Noona!" Baekhyun bersorak senang sambil bertepuk tangan dan berlari kecil menuju pedagang ice cream tersebut.

Yuri hanya mampu tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau sedih dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, tapi dengan ia yang tidak memikirkan ayah yang baru saja meninggal. Saat ini aku cukup bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum tanpa beban." Batin Yuri sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Yuri duduk di samping Baekhyun yang terus memakan ice creamnya dengan wajah yang belepotan. Yuri terkekeh kecil dan mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di tas kecilnya lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa ice cream di pipi adik mungilnya itu.

"Noona."

"Hmm"

"Ayah mana?"

Deg

Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti berdetak saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. Bahkan aktivitas tangannya terhenti, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Ayah…ayah… ayah sedang bekerja di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama." Sahut Yuri terpaksa berbohong karena tidak ingin Baekhyun kecewa.

"Baekhyun selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Seru Baekhyun senang setelah menghabiskan satu porsi penuh ice cream strawberry-nya.

Yuri menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali pulang, ketika memasuki rumah, ibunya menatap sinis Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar penuh ketulusan. Ibunya tidak membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan berlalu begitu saja. Yuri menatap adiknya yang masih tersenyum lalu berlari kecil hingga…

PRANK

Guci kesayangan ibunya pecah. Ibunya yang mendengar hal itu kembali menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan melotot.

"Astaga guciku! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GUCIKU ANAK BODOH?!" Bentak Heechul pada Baekhyun. Padahal Yuri tahu Baekhyun tidak sengaja. Yuri melihat ibunya menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan mendongakkan wajah adiknya yang sudah basah dengan airmata.

"KAU…. AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak ibunya dan mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, dalam hati ia terus bergumam kata 'Ayah… Baekhyun mohon kembalilah. Ayah… Baekhyun membutuhkan ayah' dan Baekhyun yang menangis tak luput dari pandangan Yuri.

"IBU CUKUP! APA HANYA KARENA SEBUAH GUCI IBU MEMBENCI BAEKHYUN?! APA KARENA AYAH MENINGGAL KARENA MENURUTI KEINGINAN BAEKHYUN?! ITU SEMUA KARENA TAKDIR! BUKAN KARENA BAEKHYUN! JADI BERHENTI MENYALAHKAN APA YANG BUKAN SALAHNYA! SALAHKAN SAJA TAKDIR YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA MENINGGAL! Dan Baekhyun hanya sebagai perantaranya, bukan penyebabnya" Suara Yuri melemah saat di akhir.

Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memasuki kamar lalu mengobati luka Baekhyun akibat serpihan guci yang pecah tadi.

"Noona." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm" Gumam Yuri.

"Apa ibu membenci Baekhyun sampai ibu marah dan membentak Baekhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sedihnya.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak membenci, Baekhyun. Itu adalah cara ibu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada, Baekhyun." Sahut Yuri yang kali ini berbohong lagi.

"Maafkan Noonamu ini lagi, Baekhyun." Batin Yuri.

*FLASHBACK OFF *

Puk

Sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya, dan Yuri tersenyum saat tahu itu tangan siapa.

"Kenapa noona melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah sore, ayo kita kembali" Sahut Yuri.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali kerumah, sampai saat ini pun ibunya masih membenci Baekhyun dan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak pembawa sial.

"Ayo makan!" Seru ibunya.

Mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi saat ingin duduk, tidak ada kursi lagi yang tersisa.

"Kau tunggu kami selesai makan." Sahut ibunya datar yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang paling kecil di keluarganya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berdiri melihat ibu dan kakak-kakaknya makan sambil bercanda. Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya walau ia berdiri sudah lebih dari satu jam. Ketika selesai, Baekhyun yang hendak makan hanya melihat sedikit sisa nasi di atas meja. Ibunyayang tidak ingin ambil pusing segera berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun mengambil kecap yang terlihat oleh ekor matanya dan memakannya dengan nasi. Ia makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, ia membereskan meja dan mencuci piringnya.

"Ibu!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

Ibunya hanya menoleh dan menatap datar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ibu melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ibu masih tetap membenci Baekhyun bahkan setelah 9 tahun berlalu? Baekhyun tidak salah apa-apa! Untuk saat ini ibu boleh menyiksanya, tapi tunggu saat karma datang pada ibu dan ibu menyesal. Ingat Tuhan tidak pernah tidur dan karma pasti akan datang." Bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu muak dengan perlakuan ibunya. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tampak acuh.

"Baekhyun." Kyuhyun memanggil adik bungsunya yang sedang asyik memainkan busa hasil dari kegiatannya mencuci piring.

Baekhyun tersenyum , "Kenapa Hyung?"

"Hyung mempunyai hadiah untuk Baekhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun menghampiri adiknya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan tersenyum lebar, "Mana Hyung mana?… berikan pada Baekhyun." Pekik lelaki mungil itu senang sambil meloncat-loncat gembira.

"Kalau begitu tutup mata Baekhyun sekarang." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil berkedip-kedip.

"Tutup saja matamu." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya. Kyuhyun berpindah ke belakang Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan sayap di tengahnya lalu memasangkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Buka matamu." Perintah Kyuhyun saat sudah kembali berpindah ke depan adiknya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya dan berbinar melihat terdapat kalung di lehernya. Baekhyun menyentuh sayap yang ada di kalungnya.

"Ini apa Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu sebuah sayap. Sayap malaikat, karena Baekhyun adalah malaikat" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Malaikat itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Malaikat itu baik hati, suka menolong orang yang sedang dalam keadaan susah dan kau memiliki hati seperti malaikat."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Baekhyun suka. Baekhyun suka. Makasih Hyung." Pekiknya lagi senang.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat adiknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

…

…

…

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang lelaki mungil itu?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada seseorang di ujung sambungan teleponnya.

"Sudah tuan." Sahutnya.

"Kirimkan filenya sekarang juga!" Perintah Chanyeol tegas.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Suara sambungan telepon terputus. Tidak lama kemudian terdapat email masuk dan Chanyeol segera membukanya, isinya biodata lengkap mengenai lelaki itu.

Nama : Byun Baek Hyun.  
Umur : 17 tahun  
Sekolah : SMA Kyunghee kelas 2  
Ia pandai bermain musik terutama piano. Karena dulu ia pernah di ajarkan bermain piano sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Ia memiliki ibu bernama Kim Heechul dan ayah kandung yang bernama Byun Hangeng. Tapi semenjak kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ayahnya meninggal, ibunya membencinya dan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak pembawa sial. Ia adalah anak terakhir dari 6 bersaudara. Byun Yuri, Byun Kyuhyun, Byun Seokjin, Byun Seohyun, Byun Jinyoung dan Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Yuri, dirinya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan cabang Park Corp di jalan gangnam sebagai sekretaris. Ia adalah anak pertama.

Byun Kyuhyun, Ia anak kedua dan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan di Busan yang mengharuskannya tinggal di Busan.

Byun Seokjin, Ia anak ketiga dan bekerja di cafe sebagai pelayan.  
Byun Seohyun, Ia anak keempat dan kuliah di Universitas Seoul di jurusan seni dan musik.  
Byun Jinyoung, ia anak kelima dan kuliah di Universitas Seoul di jurusan Fashion.  
Terakhir, Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan, Ia anak terakhir dan bersekolah di SMA Kyunghee. Ia mengidap gangguan mental yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, tapi ia salah satu yang terpintar di SMA Kyunghee. Dengan kekurangannya itu, Baekhyun begitu diterima di lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia sangat ramah dan baik, tapi banyak juga yang membencinya bahkan sampai berniat membunuhnya.

Berikut daftar nama yang membully Baekhyun saat di sekolah:

1\. Han Yoo Jin

2\. Kim So Ra

3\. Jung Dayeon

4\. Kim Ji Woo

5\. Kim Mina

Ada satu lagi tentang Baekhyun, selain sikapnya yang seperti anak 5 tahun, ia juga akan cepat melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya terluka. Untuk saat ini, ia dipergunakan ibunya sebagai penghasil uang. Setiap malamnya ia diminta melayani para lelaki haus akan belaian dan mereka rela membayar mahal Baekhyun. Ia juga bekerja di Bar di jalan Gangnam.

Chanyeol kembali menutup laptopnya dan matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia menekan nomor telepon seseorang.

"Jun Myeon-ah, segera hubungi ibu Baekhyun dan bilang bahwa aku akan membayar 5X lipat jika ia bisa membawa Baekhyun malam ini juga di hotel. Alamatnya akan ku kirim. Aku tidak suka menunggu lama, jadi pastikan sebelum aku sampai di hotel itu, Baekhyun sudah berada di dalamnya. Oh iya katakan padanya, jika ia setuju untuk memberikan Baekhyun padaku maka aku akan membayarnya lebih banyak dari harga yang sudah ku tawarkan tadi."

Tut

Tut

Tut

Chanyeol menutup panggilannya secara sepihak, bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah smirk. Ia memutar kursi kebesarannya. Hatinya sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki mungil yang membuat jantungnya berdetak hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang anakku."

Chanyeol memutar kursinya dan melihat ayah kandungnya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Benar, Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan siapa orang tua kandungnya. Tapi ia tidak sedikitpun membenci orang tua angkatnya yang menjadikannya seperti ini, ia juga sudah mengetahui alasan ia diturunkan ke bumi.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang, karena hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan calon ratu dari Kerajaan Iblis Hitam."

Chanyeol membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya, ah... bukan senyuman lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Ayah mengerti. Tapi bagaimana janjimu dengan Bora? Kau tahu, ia pasti tidak akan senang mendengar ucapanmu barusan."

Tiba-tiba rahang Chanyeol mengeras ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Aku akan mengurus wanita itu, Ayah. Jadi jangan khawatir. Akan ku pastikan ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh milikku barang seinchi pun."

Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh keyakinan. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kalau itu pilihanmu, ayah menghormatinya. Tapi aku yakin kau masih memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Bora. Kau harus bisa memilih, tapi ingat satu hal anakku. Ibumu tidak suka dengan manusia."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsung menghilang. Kini perkataan ayahnya yang teringang di dalam otak pintar Chanyeol.

Pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menaklukkan hati ibunya agar mau menerima Baekhyun, karena bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun itu manusia dan ibunya sangat membenci makhluk bernama manusia. Karena menurut ibunya, manusia itu tidak selevel dengan iblis.

Drrtt... drrtt... drrtt...

"Hallo"

"..."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Ceklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar hotel ketika ia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Ia memandang seorang lelaki mungil yang berdiri di depannya. Ketika Chanyeol maju satu langkah, ia akan mundur satu langkah, begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk berhenti. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Lelaki mungil itu tidak menjawab, ia memilin ujung bajunya karena ketakutan.

"Jika seseorang sedang mengajakmu berbicara maka tatap wajahnya, bukannya menunduk!" Kali ini Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit menaikan intonasi bicaranya. Tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan dari lelaki itu.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah Chanyeol lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, tiba-tiba suara lembut itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke-ke-kemana tu-tuan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ceklek

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh?!" Ketus Chanyeol saat dirasa lelaki di belakangnya hanya diam membatu.

"I-iya." Jawabnya lalu dengan cepat mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Lelaki itu hanya mampu menutup mulutnya ketika pemuda tampan di depannya, akan membawanya entah kemana. Ia tidak mau bertanya lebih banyak karena pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya itu mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

..

…

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Halo adakah yg menanti epep ini? Wkwk buat yg lupa bisa baca lg dibagian prolognya.**

**Ini ngaret bgt sumpah, maafkan saya baru bisa apdet karena UTS selama 2 minggu yg menghantui;)**

**Satu lagi, Makasih buat para inspirasi saya dlm menulis ini, para lucifer2 ku wkwk..**

**REGITA DAN URI KAKAK PIR (yg kmrin minta disebutin namanya)**

**Ini mau dilanjut apa nggk?**

**Makasih buat kmrin yg udh review,fav,ama follow di bagian prolog. Aku sayang kaliyan:***

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Human and Demon : Lucifer**

…

…

…

**Bagian 3 : Innocent new life**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?!" Teriak Yuri terkejut mendengar pernyataan ibunya barusan, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ibunya sekarang.  
"Sekarang ibu puas? IBU PUAS MENJUAL ANAK IBU SENDIRI?!" Sentak Yuri kasar lalu berlalu meninggalkan ibunya yang tampak tidak terlalu perduli dengan ucapan anak sulungnya.  
"Ibu benar-benar tidak punya hati. Aku tidak yakin jika orang di depanku ini adalah ibu yang telah melahirkanku." Ucapan menusuk hati itu kini Kyuhyun berikan untuk semakin memojokan Heechul. Setelahnya ia juga berlalu meninggalkan ibunya yang kini diam mematung.  
"Aku menyesal dilahirkan oleh wanita yang tidak punya hati seperti mu. Kau menjual anakmu hanya demi setumpuk uang ini. Apa nanti kita semua juga akan ibu jual?! Aku benar-benar merasa punya ibu yang berhati iblis seperti mu!" Ucapan pedas Seokjin membuat hati Heechul semakin sakit. Ibu mana yang tidak sakit hati mendengar anaknya tidak mengakui kalau dia adalah ibunya. Tapi Heechul tidak berniat menjual anak-anaknya yang lain, hanya Baekhyun. Karena dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan anak itu dari hidupnya. Yah benar,menyingkirkan _pembawa sial_ di dalam keluarganya. Akar dari semua masalah rumit yang menimpanya.

…

…

…

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di pelataran sebuah rumah yang bagaikan istana. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah utama. Ia ingin mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya terlebih dahulu, karena sudah lama dirinya tidak mengunjungi kedua orang tua angkatnya.  
"Diam dan jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?!" Chanyeol menatap tajam lelaki mungil di sampingnya dan langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti arti sorot mata yang dilayangkan pria menakutkan itu di depannya. Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobil itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalamnya.  
"Dia berkata Baekhyun harus diam dan jangan kemana-mana. Tapi diam itu seperti apa? Apa Baekhyun tidak boleh bernafas?" Monolognya pada diri sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam, dalam artian dia tidak bernafas. Karena menurutnya diam itu sama artinya dengan tidak boleh bernafas.  
"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Chanyeol saat mendengar penuturan polos yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Karena tidak mau di tuduh membunuh seorang lelaki bodoh, akhirnya pria tinggi itu memanggil penjaga yang bertugas di gerbang depan dan memintanya untuk menemui seorang lelaki di dalam mobilnya.  
Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih menahan nafasnya sampai wajahnya memerah.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
Baekhyun perlahan melihat kearah jendela di sampingnya.  
"Tuan muda, tolong buka pintunya!" Ucap seseorang dari luar.  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, dia masih menahan nafasnya.  
"Maafkan diriku sebelumnya, tetapi tuan muda Chanyeol menyuruh anda untuk bernafas." Ucap orang itu.  
Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas dengan terengah-engah, "Bagaimana orang itu tahu dia sedang menahan nafas?" Batin Baekhyun tidak mengerti sambil mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Tuan muda saya mohon tolong buka pintunya!" Teriak seseorang di luar sana lagi.  
Baekhyun kebingungan bagaimana membukanya tapi dia ingat saat ke pantai bersama kakak-kakaknya waktu itu menggunakan mobil. Kakaknya menekan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu tapi secara otomatis pintunya terbuka. Baekhyun berusaha mencari benda yang sama dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.  
Ceklek  
Pintu terbuka. Baekhyun hanya menatap takut orang di sampingnya ini.  
"Ayo keluar." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan,ia bahkan tidak mengenal orang ini, Bagaimana nanti jika ia diculik dan dimutilasi.  
"Orang itu bilang Baekhyun tidak boleh kemana-mana. Jadi Baekhyun harus tetap di sini sampai ia datang." Ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan sorot mata memohonnya.  
Penjaga itu meneliti lelaki mungil yang di bawa tuan mudanya itu, dia seperti pernah melihatnya.  
"Apa kau bersekolah di SMA Kyunghee?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Siapa namamu?"  
"B-baekhyun"  
Tiba-tiba penjaga itu ingat perkataan anaknya yang mengatakan ada anak idiot yang memenangkan Olimpiade Sains Internasional dan namanya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi saat mendengar penuturan tuan mudanya yang mengatakan lelaki di dalam mobilnya sedang menahan nafasnya karena dia memintanya untuk diam,penjaga itu jadi meragukan ucapan anaknya.  
"Apa kau dulu pernah memenangkan Olimpiade Sains Internasional?"  
Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Aku meragukanmu."  
Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih, "Baekhyun benar-benar memenangkannya kok. Baekhyun mendapatkan juara 1."Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.  
"Tapi kenapa kau tadi menahan nafas saat tuan muda memintamu untuk diam?"  
Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, "Eoh? Bukankah diam itu sama dengan menahan nafas yah?"  
Penjaga itu menepuk jidatnya mendengar penuturan polos lelaki mungil itu, "Ternyata terlalu pintar tidak begitu baik juga ternyata. Untung anakku tidak sepintar lelaki ini." Batinnya seraya diam-diam bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

"Diam itu bukan berarti kau harus menahan nafas. Diam itu artinya kau harus tetap di sini dan tidak boleh kemana-mana. Mengerti?"  
Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, "Baekhyun mengerti paman."  
"Kalau begitu ayo, tuan muda sudah menunggu di dalam."  
Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia bilang Baekhyun jangan kemana-mana. Jadi Baekhyun akan tetap di sini"  
"Tetapi tuan muda meminta saya untuk membawa anda ke dalam,tuan." Penjaga itu masih berusaha sabar menghadapi lelaki super polos milik tuan mudanya ini.  
Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus tetap di sini, jadi Baekhyun akan tetap disini sampai ia kembali."  
Habis sudah kesabaran penjaga mansion keluarga Park itu, sampai akhirnya ia menarik paksa Baekhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong orang yang menariknya sampai jatuh ke tanah dan menutup keras pintu mobil. Tapi saat dia mencoba untuk membukanya kembali, ternyata tidak bisa. Pintunya terkunci. Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya, ia sangat ketakutan. Tangannya terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu tapi tetap tidak bisa.  
"Hiks hiks... huweeee... Baekhyun merusak mobilnya hiks hiks." Isak Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusap kedua matanya.  
TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
"Tuan, tolong buka pintunya dan ikut saya." Baekhyun menolehkan arah pandangnya ke samping.  
"Hiks hiks tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara membukanya." Penjaga itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam saja memberitahukan pada tuan mudanya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat orang suruhannya itu kembali tanpa membawa Baekhyun.  
"Maaf, tuan muda. Saya sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi ia tidak mau. Ia berkata tuan muda memintanya untuk tidak kemana-mana. Jadi ia menurutinya."  
Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menangis di dalam mobil. Chanyeol berdecak saat tidak bisa membuka pintu mobil. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya lalu tiba-tiba mobil itu mengeluarkan suara.  
Ceklek  
Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil itu dengan mudah.  
"Keluar!" Ketusnya ditunjukkan untuk si cengeng Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar. "Bagaimana bisa, orang itu membukanya dengan mudah?" Batin Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera keluar lalu memeluk erat Chanyeol yang diam mematung.

.  
DEG!

.  
Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang saat lelaki di depannya ini memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda tiang itu dengan binar polosnya sambil bibirnya terus tersenyum. Chanyeol beberapa saat terpaku dengan senyuman lelaki di depannya ini, tapi dengan cepat ia mengembalikan kesadarannya. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dengan cara satu jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di jidat Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya ke belakang hingga tubuh lelaki mungil itu oleng dan pelukannya terlepas.  
"Menjauh dari tubuhku, bodoh!" Ketusnya lagi kali ini sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun.  
Tapi Baekhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu, tetap menahan senyumannya. Dia kembali mendekat dan memeluk pemuda di depannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat.

"Baekhyun tidak ingin menjauh. Baekhyun ingin mengikuti kemana pun tuan muda pergi. Baekhyun mau ikut,karena tuan muda sudah menyelamatkan Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan wajah lugu menggemaskannya.  
Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ia tertarik dengan lelaki lugu di depannya ini. Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih mungil hingga mungkin saja akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, seolah dia tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk mengenalkannya di depan orang tua angkatnya.  
"Duduk!" Perintah Minho, ayah angkat Chanyeol.  
Dengan patuhnya Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada lelaki ini,Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat cantik dan anggun itu.  
"Akan aku jadikan ia maid di rumahku,bu." Sahut Chanyeol tenang sambil sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memandang takjub Mansion mewah keluarga Park.  
Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah maid dirumahmu sudah terlalu banyak Chanyeol?"  
"Aku sudah memecat mereka semua. Lagipula aku sudah bosan,Jadi Chanyeol memecatnya." Sahutnya santai. Kelewat santai malahan.  
Lagi-lagi Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anaknya. Bosan katanya?  
"Tapi mereka sudah bekerja lebih dari 3 tahun, lagi pula alasanmu terlalu aneh Chanyeol. Kau berlebihan." Sahut Minho sambil sesekali menyesap kopi panas dengan kepulan asapnya yang melayang-layang di udara. Itu lucu menurut Baekhyun.  
"Aku tidak perduli." Sahut Chanyeol lagi.  
Taemin menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tega menyuruh lelaki seperti dia untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"Tanya Taemin yang sedikit bersimpati melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat ringkih dengan tubuh kurusnya itu. Memang, di antara anggota keluarga Park , hanya Taemin yang mempunyai jiwa manusiawi. Mungkin karena ia adalah seorang wanita. Nalurinya selalu bekerja daripada logikanya.  
"Chanyeol membayar mahal untuk ia,Bu. Jadi Baekhyun sekarang milikku, terserah akan kuupakan nantinya." Jiwa bisnis Chanyeol kembali muncul ke permukaan. Logika Chanyeol memang lebih bekerja daripada nalurinya.

Taemin hanya menghela nafasnya, anaknya benar-benar.  
"Tapi kau tidak mungkin memecat semuanya kan?" Tanya Taemin lagi.  
"Tentu saja aku pecat semua maid di rumah, kecuali paman Yoo Jung dan yang lainnya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa beban.  
Minho yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata seperti ini rasanya mempunyai anak iblis pikirnya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Tanya Minho akhirnya angkat bicara.  
"Bukankah tidak ada kata kasihan dalam kamusku. Apapun yang aku inginkan maka mutlak untuk di turuti. Ayah sendiri yang mengajarkan bahwa kita tidak boleh memiliki rasa kasihan." Jawab Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh.  
Oke, sekarang Minho menyesal pernah mengatakan itu pada anaknya.  
"Baiklah. Sekarang kita kembali ke pembicaraan awal, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" Tanya Minho menyudahi pembicaraan dan kembali ke pembahasan awal Chanyeol kemari.  
"Aku ingin ayah membantuku. Para polisi itu benar-benar membuat diriku naik darah. Mereka terus menghalangi untuk mengirim semua senjata itu ke luar negeri. Aku ingin ayah yang mengatasi ini, jika aku yang mengatasinya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin mereka akan hidup atau tidak." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bukannya apa ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan serangga kecil seperti polisi. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu menurutnya.  
Minho mengeluarkan seringainya lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan ke dua tangannya yang di lipat di dada juga tubuhnya dia sandarkan ke belakang, "Kau bilang dalam kamusmu tidak ada kata kasihan, apa sekarang kau sedang mengasihani mereka semua?"  
"Ck, Aku tidak kasihan sama sekali dengan mereka!" Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia paling tidak suka jika diremehkan,entah itu oleh orang lain atau ayahnya sendiri.  
"Kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu anakku, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau bisa memimpin kelompok mafia ini." Sahut Minho dengan nada angkuh khasnya. Sikap asli ayahnya telah kembali.  
"Baik. Tapi jangan salahkan diriku, jika besok mereka semua hanya tinggal tulangnya saja." Ucap Chanyeol sarkatis.  
"Aku tidak perduli. Sudah sejak dulu aku muak dengan kepolisian negara ini. Hancurkan mereka semua dan musnahkan hingga tidak bersisa." Sahut Minho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Ck, Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang menyeramkan di bibir tebal miliknya. Jiwa iblisnya bangkit, bahkan matanya sudah berubah menjadi mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menghabisi para polisi yang selalu mengahalangi jalannya itu.  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan kembali menarik Baekhyun lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya kembali, kini dia menuju mansionnya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka telah sampai dan di sambut oleh gerbang besar yang secara otomatis terbuka dan terpampang lah sebuah rumah besar bagaikan istana yang memiliki kolam renang di depannya. Baekhyun menatap kagum rumah itu, meskipun tidak sebesar rumah utama milik orang tuanya tadi, tapi baginya rumah yang dia lihat saat ini sangatlah indah. Berbanding terbalik dengan aura menakutkan yang dimiliki oleh pemiliknya.  
"Ikut aku!" Perintah Chanyeol memecah semua pemikiran Baekhyun tentang dirinya.  
Baekhyun menurut dan berjalan mengekorinya dari belakang.  
CEKLEK  
Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatap kagum. Di dalamnya banyak hiasan senjata juga beberapa pedang samurai yang tergantung di dinding hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. _Laki-laki ini benar-benar menyeramkan. _

Mansion mewah ini terlihat sepi, Chanyeol benar-benar memecat semua maid di rumahnya ternyata.  
"Kau bersihkan ruang tengah ini hingga tidak ada debu sedikit pun." Chanyeol berucap sambil membawa Baekhyun melihat ruang tengah yang cukup besar.

"Bersihkan semua yang ada di sini tanpa terkecuali, mengerti?" lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya, lalu berhenti saat berada di ruang makan.  
"Kau juga harus memasak untukku setiap harinya, semua bahan-bahannya ada di dalam kulkas. Kau bisa memasak apapun, karena aku tidak terlalu pemilih dalam memakan. Sekarang ikuti aku!" Perintah Chanyeol sembari berjalan menuju tangga yang terbuat dari lantai marmer. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengekorinya itupun mencoba untuk menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang sekarang sedang di injaknya. Dan semuanya berjumlah 56 anak tangga.

" Pel dan sapu semua tangga ini. Jangan sampai ada debu sedikit pun." Seru Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah sibuk menghitung sesuatu menggunakan tangannya.

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah i-iya Tuan."

"Setelah itu, setiap paginya kau harus menyiapkan air hangat untukku lalu membangunkanku dan satu lagi, ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok kanan. "Jangan sekali pun kau memasukinya, kalau tidak kau akan mengetahui sendiri akibatnya! Mengerti?!" Perintah Chanyeol mutlak dengan nada tinggi yang membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit berjengit ketakutan.  
"I-iya" Jawab Baekhyun gugup.  
"Bagus. Kalau begitu yang di sana _" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih di sebelah pojok kiri. "_ itu adalah kamar mu dan kamar ku ada di samping kamarmu. Sekarang ikut aku." Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga. Secara otomatis, Baekhyun kembali menghitung satu persatu anak tangga itu. Dan ternyata jumlahnya tidak berubah. Tetap 56, Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karenanya, ia pikir jumlahnya akan berkurang ketika ia turun.

"Kau juga harus mengepel seluruh ruangan ini dari sudut ke sudut juga menyapunya, bersihkan debu yang menempel di dinding-dinding ruangan, juga lap semua kaca-kaca yang ada di rumah ini. Apa kau mengerti tugasmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.  
"Ta-tapi kalau Baekhyun melakukan semua itu sendirian, ba-bagaimana d-dengan se-sekolah Baekhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.  
"Kau tetap bersekolah, aku akan membiayai sekolahmu. Kau boleh berangkat setelah kau melakukan tugas mu dengan baik. Kau bisa bangun lebih awal untuk melakukan tugasmu, yang terpenting saat kau membangunkanku seluruh ruangan ini sudah bersih dan rapi juga harus ada makanan di meja makan. Pada hari minggu kau boleh bangun jam 6 pagi dan melakukan semua pekerjaanmu, tapi kau harus ingat jam 7 pagi makanan harus sudah siap. Kau boleh makan setelah semua tugasmu selesai. Mengerti?!" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk di depannya.  
"Me-mengerti, tuan muda." Jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalanya-ia masih mengingat dengan jelas jika tuan mudanya ini tidak suka ketika melihatnya menunduk ketika dirinya mengajak berbicara-.  
"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. Oh iya, di lemarimu ada banyak bajumu termasuk seragam sekolahmu. Aku meminta pengawalku membawa seluruh pakaianmu ke sini dan seragam maid nya juga aku letakkan di dalamnya. Kalau kau ingin bekerja gunakan pakaian itu. Sekarang kau boleh ke kamarmu!" Perintah Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah lugu Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan ketakutan. Itu manis kalo Chanyeol boleh berpendapat.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan menaiki anak tangga lalu menuju ruangan berwarna merah yang ia larang Baekhyun untuk memasukinya tadi. Wujud aslinya keluar, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berteriak ketakutan. Dengan mata merah menyala juga sayap berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari matanya yang siap membunuh siapapun yang mencoba menghalanginya. Entah dari mana datangnya, ada sebuah angin yang bertiup dan jendela besar dalam ruangan itu terbuka, Chanyeol melangkah ke depan dan keluar. Dia mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya dan terbang. Dan dalam sekejap saja ia sudah berada di sebuah dermaga. Dermaga itu merupakan tempat di mana Chanyeol mengirim semua barang-barang ilegalnya ke luar negeri.

"Siapa kau?!"Teriak seseorang berseragam dengan raut pucat pasi ketakutannya.  
Chanyeol melangkah maju dan mulai menghabisi seluruh polisi yang ada di tempat itu. Ia hanya menghisap darahnya. Chanyeol merasa puas setelah menghisap darah manusia. Seluruh polisi itu tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah yang sudah habis di hisap. Chanyeol juga menghadirkan beberapa binatang buas pemakan daging dan menyuruh semua binatang itu untuk memakan tubuh para polisi yang sudah tergelak tak berdaya. Dengan patuh semua binatang itu memakan tubuh para polisi itu. Chanyeol menyaksikannya, hingga hanya tersisa tulang belulang dari bangkai-nya saja . Setelah merasa kenyang, Binatang itu hilang. Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah pesan "Jangan pernah lagi berurusan dengan Mafia Lightnex atau jika tidak nasib kalian semua akan sama seperti para polisi yang berjaga di tempat ini!" setelah menuliskan itu, Chanyeol terbang menjauh dan kembali ke ruangan bernuansa merah. Chanyeol merubah kembali wujudnya seperti manusia dan menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar. Setelahnya, Ia melihat beberapa surat yang di tulis dengan darah.  
"Dasar para manusia bodoh!" Gumamnya dan mengabaikan semua surat yang isinya memintanya untuk membalaskan dendam mereka dengan bayaran jiwa mereka. Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menutup matanya tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus kencang dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan mata merahnya dan sayap hitamnya.  
"Ibu!" Panggil Chanyeol terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya.

PLAK

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan menampar pipi anaknya itu.  
"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tahu, dengan kau menampakkan dirimu seperti tadi, Hyung mu bisa mencium keberadaanmu. Kau bisa habis di tangannya, Chanyeol! Ingat perkataan ibu baik-baik. Ini terakhir kalinya kau menampakkan wujudmu. Jika kau memang ingin menjadi penguasa kerjaan Iblis Hitam, kau harus bersabar untuk beberapa tahun lagi. Kekuatanmu saat ini tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan Hyungmu. Ayahmu akan selalu datang untuk melatihmu. Ibu melakukan ini karena Ibu tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Seunghyun bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga, jika tidak dihalangi oleh ayah mu. Tapi Ibu memohon kepadamu, meskipun nanti kau akan melawan Hyung mu sendiri, jangan sampai kau membunuhnya,Chanyeol-ah. Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya mulai melembut dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang.  
"Mengerti, Ibu" Sahut Chanyeol lalu memeluk ibu kandungnya itu.  
"Tapi Ibu mencium keberadaan manusia di sini."  
"Di sini memang penuh dengan manusia, bu."  
"Ibu tahu, tapi bau manusia ini sangat asing bagi Ibu, dan apa dia seorang lelaki?"  
"Iya, dia maid baru."  
"Kau memecat semua maid lama mu dan meminta lelaki itu untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini, apa kau gila?!" Omel Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam anaknya.  
"Aku tidak perduli." Sahut Chanyeol santai.  
PLETAK  
"Ibu~" Rengek Chanyeol saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam anak bungsunya itu.  
"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu. Wujudmu sih manusia tapi hatimu iblis!" Ucap Jaejoong tajam.  
"Aku memang iblis, Jika boleh kuingatkan." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.  
Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, "Maksud Ibu, sikapmu juga harus seperti manusia. Bukan hanya wujud mu saja, bodoh!"  
"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang Ibu pergi saja, Chanyeol mau tidur." Usir Chanyeol mulai merasa risih dengan keberadaan ibunya yang sangat cerewet.  
"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Awas saja jika nanti kau kembali ke kerajaan, akan ibu buat menjadi batu!" Ancamnya dan pergi begitu saja.  
Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh tidak benar-benar memperdulikan ancaman ibunya yang terdengar aneh itu dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

…

…

Sementara di kamar lain, Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Hidupnya memang sudah berubah tapi ia tetap tidak mau merubah sikapnya. Ia akan terus bertingkah seperti itu, entah itu sampai kapan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Baekhyun hanya menjalankan sebuah drama yang sudah dia susun sendiri sejak dulu.

…

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Jadi critanya Chanyeol tuh iblis tp manja(?) Wkwk nulis paan deh;)**

**Jgn lupa review yak;)**

**Makasih buat kmrin yg udah review,fav ama pollow aku sayang kaliyan:***

**Eh tp mo ngucapin dulu hbd buat piyak.. yeyyyy HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNNIII….**

**-13 April 2019- **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Human and Demon : Lucifer**

…

…

…

**Bagian 4 : Bullying**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sepagi ini telah berada di ruangan merah miliknya, ketika matahari bahkan belum ingin menampakkan sinarnya.

Rahangnya mengeras sembari menatap jengah sosok yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan sorot mata tajamnya. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas lalu melipat dua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi aku tunanganmu, jadi aku berhak tau siapa dia?!" Teriaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menatap remeh wanita di depannya.

"Siapa yang menganggapmu seperti itu?" Sahut Chanyeol ringan sambil tetap mengontrol emosinya. Percayalah Chanyeol bukan tipe orang penyabar dalam menghadapi orang seperti ini. Jika ia mau, mungkin wanita ini akan lenyap di tangannya-jika ia tidak ingat jika wanita itu juga merupakan bagian dari bangsanya-.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas kasar, " Singkirkan dia dari sini atau aku yang akan menyingkirkannya!" Ancamnya kalap.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, maka nyawamu taruhannya!" Chanyeol balas mengancam yang membuat wanita itu mendengus lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyakitiku karena kau mencintaiku." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menjadi terdiam, emosinya memuncak.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

"_Really_?" wanita itu melangkah maju dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

CUP ~

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku saat wanita itu menciumnya.

"Lihat. Bahkan saat aku cium pun kau tidak melawan." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lim Bora?!" Teriak Chanyeol menaikkan intonasi bicaranya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti , mengapa ia hanya terdiam ketika wanita itu menciumnya.

"Mencium kekasihku tentu saja." Sahutnya santai.

DEG.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak , ada rasa sakit yang menjalar ke hatinya ketika mendengar penuturan wanita yang sedang bersama dengan tuan mudanya. Karena tidak ingin menguping lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membereskan masakannya yang dia tinggal tadi.

Baekhyun memasak dengan tatapan kosong, entah kenapa ia kembali teringat perkataan wanita itu.

'_Apa Tuan Muda sudah memiliki kekasih? Lalu mengapa ia mengajakku untuk tinggal disini_' Batin Baekhyun seraya terus mengaduk –aduk tanpa minat sup yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap panasnya itu.

"Kenapa aku sesakit ini?" Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun."

DEG.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap orang di depannya dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tuan Muda bilang, Baekhyun harus membangunkan Tuan saat masakannya selesai. Tapi masakannya belum selesai, jadinya tidak Baekhyun bangunkan." Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Lalu yang berada di atas meja, kau sebut dengan apa? Sampah?" Ketus Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi hiks.. Baekhyun belum selesai memasak hiks… masih ada satu masakan lagi hiks.. " Jawabnya sesenggukan. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan langsung menuju meja makan. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin Tuan Muda-nya kembali marah, langsung menghidangkan masakan terakhirnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Lalu secara otomatis, ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dalam jarak satu meter, bahkan bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap aneh lelaki mungil cengeng itu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eoh? Maksud Tuan apa?" Kembali Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan-_berusaha meredam emosinya-_

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh?!"

"Ah! Kata Ibu Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus berdiri satu meter dari meja makan saat orang lain sedang makan. Jadi saat orang itu sudah selesai, Baekhyun baru bisa membereskannya. Baekhyun juga tidak boleh beranjak dari tempat sebelum orang itu meninggalkan meja makannya." Sahut Baekhyun dengan binar polosnya sembari menceritakan dengan detail apa yang pernah Ibu-nya ucapkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

"Duduk!" Perintah Chanyeol dengan nada tegas. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung bajunya.

"Duduk di depanku sekarang atau kau akan kuseret paksa ke sini!" Bentak Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan ragu ia melangkah maju lalu duduk di depan Chanyeol sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk di sini bukan untuk melihatmu menunduk! Cepat makan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Setelahnya ia mengambil nasi lalu menempatkannya ke piring dan juga menuangkan kecap lalu mulai memakan sarapan paginya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau makan hanya dengan kecap?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah lelaki mungil di depannya.

"Hngg… Karena kata Ibu, Baekhyun tidak boleh makan nasi dengan lauk, itu akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi bodoh dan tidak pintar lagi." Chanyeol melongo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, bagaimana ceritanya makan lauk bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil ikan dan sayuran lalu meletakkannya di piring Baekhyun.  
"Makanlah. Jangan membantah!" Perintah Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia langsung makan dengan tenang. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun memakan nasinya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun langsung membereskan meja makan, dan mencuci semua piringnya. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya lalu mandi sebentar, harusnya dia tadi mandi terlebih dahulu baru memakan sarapannya. Tapi tuannya itu sudah memintanya untuk makan dulu, jadinya dia mandinya sekarang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mandi, dia langsung mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Hari ini Chanyeol berkata akan mengantar Baekhyun sekolah.

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

"J-jam 3."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ketika tiba di SMA Kyunghee, Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, pasalnya ia hari ini di antar oleh Chanyeol. Pertama, mari berbicara tentang Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Pria muda dan tampan seperti Park Chanyeol. Pengusaha muda pemilik cabang hampir di seluruh dunia juga pemimpin dari geng Mafia terbesar 'Lightnex' semua orang pasti merinding hanya dengan mendengar namanya di sebutkan.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memasuki kawasan sekolah. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, ada yang melayangkan tatapan kagumnya, tatapan iri bahkan juga tatapan benci.

"Cih! Memangnya apa yang dilihat dari lelaki idiot itu?"

"Lelaki itu tidak ada bagusnya, dia hanya sampah. Tapi kenapa pria seperti Chanyeol mau dengannya?"

"Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumkan, dia bisa menaklukan hati pangeran iblis. Whoahh."

"Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung."

"Lelaki miskin berubah menjadi Cinderella, heh?"

"Aku tidak percaya dia bisa bersama Chanyeol. Jangan-jangan dia merelakan tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol, jika tidak mana mau Chanyeol memungutnya."

"Dia kan memang jalang… upss."

Kiranya begitulah ucapan kagum dan ejekan yang tertuju padanya. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar takut.

"Baekhyun." Panggil seseorang padanya.

Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menatap sekeliling Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat bubar." Teriaknya yang membuat segerombolan siswa siswi itu mulai pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Huuu ~" Sorakan terdengar.

Setelahnya Jongin langsung memeluk Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya bergetar dalam pelukan Pria berkulit tan itu.

"Apa salah Baekhyun hiks…. Apa Baekhyun sudah berbuat nakal sampai mereka mengejek Baekhyun hikss…" Tanyanya sambil sesenggukan.

"Baekhyun tidak nakal. Mereka hanya iri dengan Baekhyun. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Jongin menghapus liquit bening di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Jongin seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia sekarang merasa tenang ketika Jongin berada di dekatnya. Dia merasa aman ketika pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu sudah bersamanya. Setelahnya, mereka memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Tadi saja bersama dengan Chanyeol sekarang bersama dengan Jongin."

"Dia kan memang seperti itu. Pantas saja Jennie sunbae putus dengan Jongin ternyata dialah pengganggunya."

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ada beberapa siswi yang menyebutnya putus dengan Jennie karena Baekhyun. Jongin memberikan senyuman pada siswi itu.

"Jika kalian tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik tutup mulut sebelum aku yang menutup mulut kalian dengan menjahitnya!" Ketus Jongin.

"Tapi memang benar, kan? Kau putus dengan Jennie sunbae karena dia?" Sahut siswi yang bernama Dayeon.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Jika kau bukan wanita sudah ku robek mulut sialanmu itu! Aku putus dengannya, tidak ada urusannya denganmu."Marah Jongin.

"Tapi tetap saja berita yang menyebar, kalian putus karena lelaki idiot itu." Tunjuk Yoo jin pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhyun kita pergi!" Jongin tidak mau meladeni mereka lebih lama lagi, dia segera menarik Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika tiba di kelas, Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, tapi sebelum Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya, Baekhyun menggengggam pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk bertanya.

"Apa benar Baekhyun penyebab Jongin dengan Jennie sunbae putus?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bukan. Kami ada masalah yang tidak bisa kami selesaikan lagi. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Itu bukan karena Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi mereka semua bilang_" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah jari berada di depan bibirnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku ke tempat duduk dulu, ya?"setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Semua siswi di kelasnya menatapnya kesal, marah dan benci.

"Chanyeol…. Baekhyun takut." Cicitnya pelan.

Bisik-bisik terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol."

"Dia memakai pelet apa sih?"

"Bukan pelet. Tetapi ia menjual dirinya kepada Chanyeol."

"Jika semudah itu untuk menaklukan Chanyeol, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja aku melakukannya agar bisa dekat dengannya."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin kembali menangis mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

Pelajaran pertama selesai,ketika akan memasuki pelajaran kedua, ternyata Siwon Saem tidak masuk, akhirnya kelas itu free sampai waktu istirahat tiba.

"Sudah jangan dengerin mereka. Mereka semua hanya iri pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun bisa memiliki apa yang tidak bisa mereka miliki." Ucap Jongin yang kini telah berpindah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"T-tapi Baekhyun salah apa? Ke-kenapa mereka membenci Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun sudah nakal?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun tidak nakal, Baekhyun itu anak yang baik." Ucap Jongin sembari mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap kedua-nya dengan tatapan cemburu dan kesal.

"Awas kau, Baekhyun! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Ke kantin, Yuk!" Ajak jongin yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala. Setelahnya mereka keluar menuju kantin.

"Baekhyun!" Seru seseorang dari belakang saat Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah.

"Luhan! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang tadi berteriak memanggilnya beserta Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau ke kantin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya." Sahut Baekhyun semangat.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menarik lengan kanan Baekhyun di ikuti Luhan di sebelah kiri.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Pamit Jongin kepada tiga lelaki mungil di depannya.

"Oh, oke." Sahut Luhan.

Saat mereka telah memasuki area kantin_

BRAK!

Salah satu siswi menggebrak meja yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Aku mempunyai pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua. Jaga kekasih kalian, jangan sampai kekasih kalian di rebut oleh siluman rubah itu." Teriak wanita bernametag Kim Jennie itu.

Semuanya menatap tajam Baekhyun setelah Jennie berteriak.

"Hei?! Kau tidak mempunyai kaca? Kau meminta mereka semua untuk menjaga kekasih mereka tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik! Jongin memutuskanmu juga karena kelakuanmu sendiri."Balas Luhan emosi ia tidak terima jika sahabatnya terus-terusan di salahkan atas sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia pahami.

"Jika bukan karena siluman rubah idiot itu, Jongin tidak akan memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama siluman itu dibandingkan denganku! Ini semua karena siluman rubah idiot itu!"Tunjuk Jennie kepada Baekhyun dengan emosi.

"Sudah mempunyai kekasih setampan Chanyeol masih saja ingin merebut kekasih orang. Dasar jalang!" Sindir salah satu siswi bernametag Mina.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa takut sekarang, bagaimana orang-orang itu menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Tuh mulut dijaga! Jangan sampai aku yang merobek mulut kalian semua!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang ikut terpancing emosi.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kyungsoo kembali menarik lengan sahabatnya.

"Huuuu~" Sorakan terdengar dari penghuni kantin yang merasa pertunjukan mereka terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian kembali? Tidak jadi ke kantin?" Tanya Jongin yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Ini semua karena wanita ularmu itu! Lebih baik kau urus dulu _mantan kekasihmu_ itu sebelum sepatuku ini melayang ke wajahnya." Omel Luhan sembari menekankan kata 'Mantan' pada Jongin.

"Maksud kalian Jennie sunbae?" Tanya Jongin.

" Siapa lagi jika bukan dia?!"Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Kalian ingin apa? Biar aku antar ke kelas pesanan kalian." Tawar Jongin yang merasa tidak enak hati kepada mereka bertiga.

"Seperti biasanya." Sahut Kyungsoo.

…

…

…

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia masih memikirkan apa salahnya? Kenapa mereka semua membencinya?

"Baekhyun?"

"…."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari saling melempar pandang. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa hikss… mereka semua membenci Baekhyun? Hiks.. apa salah B-baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak salah apa-apa. Mereka semua itu iri dengan Baekhyun. Jadi jangan sedih." Bujuk Luhan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Chanyeol yang menerima informasi jika Baekhyun kembali di bully tidak bisa tenang. Kembali ia mengeraskan rahangnya menahan marah.

"Kim! Beli semua saham SMA Kyunghee. Jika dia tidak mau memberikannya, bunuh dia!" Perintah Chanyeol kepada tangan kanannya itu lewat telepon.

Orang yang bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu segera menemui pemilik SMA Kyunghee, Kwon Jiyong dan memberikan penawaran untuk membeli SMA Kyunghee dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Jiyong awalnya menolak tetapi setelah di ancam, dia mau menyerahkan sahamnya untuk Chanyeol.

Junmyeon langsung menelepon Chanyeol.

"_Bos! Sahamnya telah menjadi milik Park Group, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?_"

Chanyeol yang berada di ujung sambungan, menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Keluarkan siswi yang bernama Kim Jennie dan buat perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut sampai mereka tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Selain itu, _black list _nama ayah dan ibunya di semua perusahaan agar tidak ada yang ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"_Baik, Bos__"

"Satu lagi! Beri peringatan kepada keluarga dari murid yang bernama Jung Dayeon, Kim Mina, Han Yoo Jin,Kim So Ra, dan Kim Ji woo agar mereka menasehati anak-anak mereka untuk tidak membully Baekhyun lagi. Jika sampai mereka melanggar, buat mereka semua bernasib sama seperti Kim Jennie."

"_Aku mengerti."_

Junmyeon segera melaksanakan perintah dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Jaga Baekhyun dan informasikan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Chanyeol langsung menutup panggilannya secara sepihak.

Dalam hitungan menit, berita bangkrutnya perusahaan Kim Corp menjadi trending topik. Bukan hanya itu, Jennie juga telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerja Kim Junmyeon yang ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kerja bagus, Hyung." Gumamnya sembari menatap berita di layar televisi miliknya.

Jangan pernah berurusan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol jika tidak ingin hidupmu hancur.

…

…

…

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun tepat jam 3 sore. Kembali, para siswi menatap Baekhyun iri, kagum, benci bahkan ada juga yang takut. Mereka takut nasib mereka akan seperti seniornya, Kim Jennie yang di keluarkan dari sekolah karena membully Baekhyun.

Selama dalam perjalanan, hanya hening yang tercipta. Baekhyun tidak berani berbicara, dia masih takut dengan lelaki di sampingnya ini. Ketika telah sampai di Mansion Chanyeol, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memasuki rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membersihkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun melamun. Dia merindukan kakak-kakaknya dan juga ibunya.

Walaupun ibunya sudah jahat padanya, tapi dia masih menyayangi ibunya. Setelahnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan menelepon kakaknya.

"_Halo, ini siapa_?" Suara di seberang sana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"I-ini Baekhyun."

"_Baekhyun?! Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang_?" Kembali Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ne, Ba-baekhyun baik-baik saja Noona. Noona Ba-bagaimana kabarnya?"

"_Noona juga baik-baik saja. Baekhyun jaga diri Baekhyun di sana yah. Maafkan Noona yang tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun lagi_." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun itu tidak terlihat.

"Noona tidak salah. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Baekhyun baik-baik saja disini. Tuan muda orangnya sangat baik."

"_Baguslah jika begitu. Jika terjadi sesuatu Baekhyun bisa menghubungi Noona. Sekarang Noona ingin melanjutkan kerja dulu. Bye sayang." _Baekhyun mengangguk_ ._

"Bye Yuri Noona_."_

Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di atas tangga ikut tersenyum.

…

…

Baekhyun berniat ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi saat menaiki anak tangga, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Eum.. itu.. Baekhyun meminjam teleponnya untuk menghubungi Yuri Noona." Cicit Baekhyun ketakutan.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, hanya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang merasa lega. Dia langsung menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol berada di dapur lalu mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering, segera ia mengangkatnya.

"_Bos! Keluarga Kim ingin meminta tolong agar memaafkan kelakuan anak mereka yang membully Baekhyun dan meminta kita mau bekerja sama lagi dengan mereka. Bagaimana?"_

"Junmyeon-ah. Kau mengenalku dengan baik. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Jangan ada belas kasihan pada mereka. Jika bisa, buat mereka semua lebih hancur dari pada ini." Chanyeol menutup panggilan itu sepihak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Masih ingat, tidak ada kata kasihan dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol. Sekali orang itu berurusan dengannya, maka dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia akan membuat orang itu lebih hancur bahkan sampai tak bersisa.

…

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Maafin aku yah;) ini bener2 telat bgt updetnya, udh sebulan lebih gila sih wkwk mianhae..'**

**Makasih buat yg review cptan updet ternyata ada yg nungguin dong **

**Gmn kurang panjang? Kurang sih mnrtku ,tp ini bulan puasa jd gk boleh panjang2 (?)**

**Aku mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.**

**Juga mau ngucapin HBD buat Baekhyunnie ama Suhoooo gpp telat kan yah, semoga semua keinginan baby Baek ama Uri leader terwujud aminnn /Gk jago bikin wish;(/**

**Makasih buat kemarin yg udh review, jgn lupa review lg ama fav dan follow:***

**Gomawo, Mianhae, Saranghae**

**-25 Mei 2019-**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Human and Demon : Lucifer**

…

…

…

**Bagian 5 : Chanyeol is cruel**

**.**

**.**

At 10.50 PM KST

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memejamkan matanya tetapi hembusan angin terasa di dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping lalu melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian dress di atas lulut yang sedang menatap kesal kearahnya dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"K-kau Si-siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gemetaran sembari bangun dari tidurnya.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan meneliti wajah Baekhyun, "Cih! Jadi selera Chanyeol sudah turun." Wanita itu berdecih pelan.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Selera Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak turun kok. Dia masih suka steak, ah iya pagi tadi dia lebih suka makan nasi goreng atau sekedar roti panggang dengan selai coklat. Kalau malam_" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"_eh? Tuan muda tidak pernah makan malam di rumah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya membuat wanita di depannya melotot tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol suka dengan lelaki bodoh seperti dia." Gumam Bora hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Bora tersenyum, "Apa kau tahu Chanyeol itu sebenarnya iblis?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia pernah mengatakannya saat pertama kali dia menolongku. Dia bilang kalau dia itu iblis, jadi jangan pernah percaya padanya dan menghindarinya. Tapi bukannya iblis itu baik yah? Dia menolongku saat aku dalam keadaan susah. Dia beberapa kali menyelamatkanku dari laki-laki yang ingin menyakitiku. Tapi kenapa dia bilang kalau dia iblis yang harus di jauhi?" Baekhyun bertanya polos.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu iblis?" Tanya Bora tidak percaya sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Bukankah dia adalah orang yang selalu menolong orang lain?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kau berkata Chanyeol memintamu untuk menjauh tapi kenapa kau mau saja diajaknya ke sini?" Tanya Bora kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti tengah berpikir, lalu setelahnya tersenyum.

"Karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Tapi kadang Baekhyun juga takut dengannya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Baekhyun untuk menjauhinya." Sahutnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi saat ia meminjam telepon rumah Chanyeol. Tuan mudanya bahkan tidak memarahinya karena telah memakainya secara diam-diam. Jika tidak pasti Chanyeol telah meminta imbalan uang untuk biaya telepon rumahnya.

"Ck! Dasar bodoh, Pergilah dari sini sebelum kau menyesal!" Bisik Bora tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun menjadi cemberut, "Baekhyun tidak mau!" Tolaknya.

"Kau akan benar-benar menyesal. Karena Chanyeol tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Dia itu iblis. Dia tidak memiliki hati." Setelah itu wanita itu menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya.

.  
**Ceklek**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan wanita tadi.

"Kau tahu kan siapa aku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Satu yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun, jika sedari tadi Chanyeol mendengarkan pembicaraannya di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu iblis?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Seseorang yang selalu menolong orang lain. Bukankah kau si iblis itu?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak percaya jika Baekhyun benar-benar menyebutnya sebagai orang baik dan mendifinisikan iblis sebaik itu.

"Apakah itu alasannya kau mau bertahan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, setelah beberapa saat terdiam.  
Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Baekhyun akan selalu mengikuti tuan muda. Baekhyun akan selalu berada di sisi tuan muda." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol menghangat. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebelum Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona bocah cengeng itu.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus bangun pagi besok, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan datar tanpa menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Sia_"

**Ceklek**

"_pa?"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamarnya. Karena tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita di ruangan rahasia miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin dia menjauh darimu."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kau tidak akan pernah membuatnya menjauh dariku!"

Bora tersenyum miring, "Bukan aku yang akan membuatnya menjauh darimu."

…

…

…

At 07.00 AM

Selesai makan pagi bersama, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat, karena ini hari minggu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah cafe.

"I-ibu." Wanita yang di panggil ibu itu pun menoleh ke belakang. Heechul tersenyum dan berjalan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Baekhyun mau kan tinggal bersama ibu lagi?" Tanya Heechul sembari menatap anak bungsunya.

"Baekhyun ma_"

"TIDAK!" Suara seseorang mengintrupsi percakapan anak dan ibu itu.

"Tapi, Chanyeol_"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun terperanjat dan langsung menutup mulutnya saat hendak protes. Dia ingin ikut ibunya. Dia merindukan ibunya dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Dia anakku. Kau tidak berhak melarangnya!" Bentak Heechul tersulut emosi.

"Tapi sayangnya kau telah menjual anakmu kepadaku, apa kau lupa, ibu Kim?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menekankan marga dari wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Ck jika kau ingin, aku akan mengembalikan uang itu padamu." Sahut Heechul tak ingin kalah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uang, selain itu aku tidak menerima barang yang sudah kubeli diambil kembali." Sahut Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan seringainya.

"ANAK SAYA BUKAN BARANG TUAN PARK CHANYEOL YANG TERHORMAT!" Teriak Heechul hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung lain yang berada di cafe itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak perduli. Apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak bisa di ambil lagi."

"Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat dari harga yang kau tawarkan sebelumnya." Sahut Heechul bersikeras yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mencari apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya nyonya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Heechul kelabakan, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Muda Park YANG TERHORMAT!" Bentak Heechul lagi-lagi dengan menekankan kata 'Yang terhormat'

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya tanpa alasan yang jelas." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku ibunya! Aku berhak atasnya!" Marah Heechul.

"Aku suaminya. Jadi aku yang berhak atasnya!" Ketus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam menyaksikan dua orang di depannya yang sedang bertengkar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Sekarang Baekhyun ikut denganku." Heechul menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar sebelum tangan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memegang lengan Baekhyun yang lain.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa ISTRIKU pergi tanpa seizinku nyonya Kim Heechul!" Ketus Chanyeol sambil menekan kata 'istriku' untuk lebih meyakinkan orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Dengarkan semuanya. Wanita ini ingin menculik istriku. Dia ingin menjual istriku. Apa kalian ingin istri kalian juga di culik oleh wanita ini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil berteriak. Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan menatap tajam Heechul. Karena malu, mau tidak mau Heechul pergi tanpa membawa Baekhyun bersamanya.

"ibu, jangan pergi_"

"Sudahlah. Biarkan dia pergi." Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang hendak menyusul ibunya.

"Ayo. Kita harus kembali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan aura dominannya yang membuat Baekhyun hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"I-ibu hiks."

Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan tangisan Baekhyun. Dia terus menarik Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan paksa. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun terus menangis ingin kembali dengan ibunya dan meminta Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada ibunya, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam sembari mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Diam! Atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bicara seumur hidup!" Marah Chanyeol yang sudah kesal mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Bibir bagian bawah yang dia gigit bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah segar, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih fokus ke depan. Saat tiba di rumah, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan menyusul Chanyeol masuk kedalam, dia tidak peduli dengan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ketika Chanyeol berhenti, Baekhyun ikut berhenti. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan jemarinya yang memilin ujung bajunya. Dia takut Chanyeol marah lagi. Chanyeol semakin berjalan mendekat hingga membuat Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan. Aura Chanyeol benar-benar dapat membunuh siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan bunuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mohon." Batin Baekhyun sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depannya. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun pelan sembari jarinya menyapu bibir bawah Baekhyun yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak suka di bantah. Jika aku berkata tidak maka artinya tidak. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, walaupun ia berkata tanpa senyum di wajahnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang mengartikan jika ia mengkhawatirkannya, entah apa tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Aku bilang, apa kau mengerti?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Seperti dihipnotis, Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah darahnya berhenti mengalir dan kering, Chanyeol melepaskan jempolnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi panjang di dalam saku celananya. Dia mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Kim, Aku ingin kau mencari tahu kenapa wanita bernama Kim Heechul menginginkan Baekhyun kembali padanya."

**Tut... tut... tut...**

Chanyeol langsung menutup panggilannya sepihak. Sesungguhna ia masih penasaran, kenapa wanita itu menginginkan Baekhyun lagi.

…

…

…

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau harus membawanya kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya. Semuanya tergantung denganmu. Menyerah sekarang, kau akan kehilangan segalanya."

Heechul terdiam setelah kepergian orang itu. Dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Arrggghhh! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?!" Teriaknya frustasi merutuki kebodohannya.

"Bagaimana aku merebut Baekhyun dari tangan pemuda itu?" Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebutnya." Ucap seorang wanita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

"Siapa k-kau?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti siapa wanita muda di depannya.

"Aku Lim Bora. Aku tunangan dari orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Mata Heechul membulat tidak percaya, "Tapi dia sudah menikah dengan anakku."

"Anakmu bukan istrinya tapi pembantunya. Dia mengatakan itu agar kau tidak membawanya pergi. Jika anakmu pergi, siapa yang membereskan rumahnya?" Sahut Bora.

"Tunggu, bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" Tanya Heechul yang menyadari jika wanita di depannya datang dari arah tembok di belakangnya.

"Tidak perduli bagaimana caranya aku masuk. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin Baekhyun kembali padamu, kau harus bersabar dan menunggu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang dan kembali padamu. Bahkan akan memohon padamu untuk menerimanya kembali. Aku bisa pastikan itu." Sahut Bora tenang sembari menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Heechul yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan wanita asing di depannya.

"Kau pegang saja ucapanku. Jika aku berbohong, kau boleh minta segalanya padaku. Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Bora yang membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya. _Tergiur oleh tawaran wanita itu_.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang ucapanmu. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" Tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Aku jamin tidak akan lama, asal kau mau bersabar dan menunggu." Sahut Bora lalu setelahnya hembusan angin yang datang entah dari mana membuat Heechul menutup matanya. Saat membuka matanya kembali, wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapannya?" Batin Heechul.

…

…

…

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun seperti biasanya, dia membersihkan semuanya dan menyiapkan roti panggang selai coklat dengan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol dan untuknya. Setelah siap, dia langsung membangunkan Chanyeol, sedangkan ia sendiri bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol lalu menunduk.

"Bicara saja, jangan di tahan." Ucap Chanyeol mengerti dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"B-baekhyun ingin tinggal bersama i-ibu B-baekhyun lagi." Ucapnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

**BRAKK**

Chanyeol mengebrak meja, "Kita berangkat sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk" Ucap Chanyeol yang telah berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tapi_"

"CEPAT!" Lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol membentaknya.

Dia langsung bergegas dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Saat berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Turun!" Kata Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun turun dan langsung menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan benci dari teman-temannya. Dia hanya ingin kembali pada ibunya. Dia merindukan ibunya juga kakak-kakaknya. Selama pelajaran dari awal sampai akhir Baekhyun terus melamun. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengajaknya ke kantin, Baekhyun tidak mau.

Saat ini Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya, tapi entah dari mana datangnya pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini saatnya dia kabur dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun nekat dan meninggalkan tempat dimana dia biasanya menunggu Chanyeol . Baekhyun langsung menuju halte bis, dia menunggu. Saat bis tiba, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai menaikinya. Baekhyun hampir bisa bernafas lega Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kepergiaannya ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya bis itu. Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, tegap, dengan badan berotot serta pakaian hitam juga kacamata hitam masuk menerobos ke dalam bis itu membuat semua penumpang berteriak takut. Baekhyun yang hapal mereka itu siapa, langsung keluar dari bis lewat pintu satunya. Baru saja Baekhyun turun, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Anda harus ikut kami, Tuan." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata Junmyeon, tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, "Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun.

Junmyeon memberi isyarat lewat matanya pada anak buahnya. Dengan cepat mereka memegangi tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun! Baekhyun ingin bersama ibu! Hiks lepaskan!" Baekhyun terus memberontak dan berteriak.

"Buat dia tenang." Ucap Junmyeon pelan.

Mereka mengangguk dan dengan cepat menuju bagasi lalu mengambil sebuah tas hitam. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang sudah di isi obat bius. Orang itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang terus memberontak dan menyuntiknya. Seketika Baekhyun langsung tenang. Setelahnya mereka langsung membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah siuman, Baekhyun duduk lalu meneliti sekelilingnya. Dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun berlari kearah pintu, saat ingin membukanya ternyata terkunci. Ia langsung menangis dan terduduk lemas sambil memegangi lulutnya di depan pintu.

"Hiks Chanyeol jahat hiks Chanyeol kejam hiks Ibuuu~"

…

**..**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**N/b ; Maaf untuk typo.**

**Gomawo, Mianhae, Saranghae**

**-24 Juni 2019-**


End file.
